lazos unicos
by candiavera.elianairene
Summary: Fueron derrotados por lo que recurrieron a su ultima esperanza, se sellaron esperando el momento en que sus otras mitades aparezcan para juntos destruir a la maldad Lo que ellos no pensaron es el poder que adquiriría esta en su ausencia, nunca pudieron imaginar que prácticamente casi todo el mundo estuviera bajo su control, y menos del peligro que correrían sus luces.
1. Prólogo

-Mi faraón no duraremos mucho más, nuestro ejército a sido casi completamente erradicado y varios de nuestros miembros de la corte sacrificados...

Dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros, figura esbelta cubierta por su atuendo de sacerdotisa, ojos mieles y piel bronceada.

-Isis no digas lo que ya se! Estoy consciente de nuestra situación, si tan solo pudiera usar el rompecabezas adecuadamente- el joven mientras hablaba estrujaba con sus bronceadas manos el cordón del cual colgaba una pirámide invertida, hecha de oro puro con el ojo de horus en el centro de ella - Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, podría proteger a mi pueblo de este mal!

-Mi faraón no se culpe, el collar me ah mostrado el porqué del que el rompecabezas no le responda como se debe, ni tampoco al guardián su vara o al ladrón la sortija a pesar de haber sido elegidos por estos.

-Isis dime que no estas bromeando, dime que aun hay esperanza para mi pueblo y que sabes como salvarnos.

-Mi faraón no hay nada más que quisiera en este mundo que decirle eso, pero me temo que no puedo.

Respondió con pena la sacerdotisa mientras llevaba una de sus manos al colgante de oro que tenia en el cuello con la forma del ojo de horus, viendo con pesar como la esperanza moría en los ojos de su soberano.

-Pero me ah mostrado un rayo de esperanza para el futuro mi señor, Egipto perecerá no podemos evitar su caída zorc es demasiado fuerte para nosotros, puesto que los únicos que tienen el poder para derrotarlo no pueden usarlo.

-Isis porfavor no me castigues más...

Dijo quebrado el faraón su debilidad lo atormentaba y cada palabra dicha por la sacerdotisa aumentaba su pesar, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar su pueblo, Egipto caería por su incompetencia.

-Mi faraón, por favor déjeme continuar- negó esta con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.

-Los Dioses les han otorgado a usted y a los otros un inmenso poder, puesto que su destino a sido decidido desde el momento de su nacimiento el derrotar a esta enorme oscuridad, acabar de una vez por todas con zorc pero el poder era demasiado para caber en un solo cuerpo...

-Isis no te entiendo que quieres decir...

-Mi faraón no me interrumpa.

Le amonesto la pelinegra con el ceño levemente fruncido pero la tierna sonrisa aun no abandonaba sus carnosos labios.

\- Los Dioses pusieron el poder de una forma tal que sus cuerpos mortales lograran aguantarlo dividiéndolos a la mitad, uno que pueda manipular el poder abrumador de los artículos del milenio que maneja la magia de las sombras, los yamis. Usted junto a los otros dos portadores son la oscuridad misma, son el poder y la fuerza en su estado más puro mientras que sus contra-partes serian los hikaris sus luces ellos son la pureza y la luz que ilumina la oscuridad de ustedes, usted lo ah sentido puede usar el rompecabezas.

-No, no puedo- estrujo el cordón con más fuerzas mientras su rostro se oscurecía.

-si puede!

- **No! No puedo usarlo! No lo estoy utilizando si pierdo el control, él es el que me utiliza a mi!** La fuerza es tanta que la oscuridad me consume aliados o enemigos no los distingo, me pierdo en esa negrura y el frió, solo hay ira y adrenalina así como deseos de aniquilar eso es lo único que prevalecen en mi. Un poder tal que me haga acabar con todo sin distinción alguna perdiéndome mi mismo es más una maldición que otra cosa!

Exclamo con rabia, dolor, e impotencia si tan solo el fuera más fuerte como para controlar controlarlo, las vidas que quito cuando perdió el control no lo perseguirían día y noche, tampoco el recuerdo de ese abismo oscuro que lo envolvía cegándolo transformándolo poco a poco en algo que ni el mismo reconocía solo una bestia sedienta de sangre, deseando nada más que destrucción, devastación y dolor.

-Mi faraón-susurro con pena- eso es porque no tiene a su hikari con usted. Ahora usted es solo oscuridad, no hay control no hay equilibrio. Cuando encuentre a su luz esta lo guiara para no perderse en las sombras ni ser tragado por estas.

-Pero donde esta Isis, donde podría encontrarlo? si los dioses nos hicieron para estar uno con el otro donde esta el o ella? Porque no esta a mi lado?.

Pregunto en un tono tan adolorido y lastimero, como si el mismo no pudiera creerlo, el hecho de que tal maravilloso ser hecho exclusivamente para él pudiera existir.

-Mi faraón, me temo que no sé porque los dioses lo han residido así, pero me han mostrado lo que le eh contado y el hecho que su luz aun no nacerá.

El faraón cayó de rodillas murmurando entre dientes algo como-no hay esperanza, Ra oh gran Ra porque juegas así con nosotros, es el final zorc nos tragara.

La egipcia se limito a acercarse al faraón caído arrodillándose ante el y diciendo con una voz cual madre consolando a su hijo.

-Mi faraón no pierda la esperanza, no se porque los Dioses lo han decidido así pero este no es el final, su luz, la del ladrón y el guardián nacerán dentro de varios siglos...en otra época. Se me ah otorgado el conocimiento del ritual para que ustedes renazcan en ese monto, pero tiene que ser hecho mañana pues es el final de solsticio y una parte de sus almas quedaran selladas en sus respectivos artículos para que sepan cuando ellos los encuentren y puedan tener una mínima conexión con ellos antes de que se reúnan y establezcan sus lazos por completo.

-Eso significaría dejar Egipto a manos de zorc.

-No hay opción Egipto de todos modos perecerá, al menos de esta forma en un futuro tendremos la oportunidad de liberarlo y al mundo entero de las garras de zorc de una vez por todas.

-Qué hay del resto de mi corte?.

La sacerdotisa sin poderlo evitar soltó unas cuantas risillas aligerando el pesado ambiente que desde hace tiempo se había formado.

-Mi faraón puede que nosotros no tengamos tanto poder como para necesitar que nuestras almas sean divididas pero sin duda somos fuertes y los únicos elegidos por los elementos, nosotros también seremos sacrificados en el ritual. En el futuro tendrá su corte entera a su disposición para la batalla final.

-No hay otra opción verdad?- dijo suspirando con una sonrisa resignada.

-Me temo que no.

-En ese caso iré por el ladrón y el guardián, tu llama al resto de mi corte y preparen las cosas necesarias para el ritual.

-Como ordené mi faraón.


	2. Tenemos que salvarlos!

-Maga oscura...- llamo una mujer de pelo negro corto y ojos amatistas, para que de inmediato apareciera una joven rubia con un conjunto de armadura rosa y celeste inclinándose ante ella.

 **-Mi señora...me ah llamado?**

-Levántate, Maga oscura sos mi amiga más cercana, no me debes reverencia alguna.

 **-Pero también soy su ka y usted es mi maestra.**

-Nunca podre hacerte cambiar de opinión en eso verdad?.

 **-Me temo que no mi señora, mi maestro siempre me ah dicho que mantenga para con usted el debido respeto y eso are.**

-Darck magican girl tengo algo que mostrarte.

 **-Que ocurre mi señora, porque esa sonrisa triste?.**

La mujer se limito a levantarse del ventanal donde se encontraba contemplando el paisaje para extender su brazo enrollándose la manga para revelar una marca de una pirámide invertida en la parte interna del brazo cerca de su muñeca. Ante esto la hechicera abrió considerablemente los ojos y ligeramente la boca extendiendo llorosamente su mano intentando tocar la marca.

 **-E..e..esto...**

-Sabes - la mujer se volvió a sentar en el ventanal mirando a la lejanía- mi suegro era arqueólogo hace años descubrió un objeto en una excavación era una caja de oro puro nunca se lo contó a nadie- la maga escucho algo pálida la historia, ella sabía cual era el objeto- pero él nunca lo hizo público es más después de esa excavación se retiro ocultándose en un lugar solo conocido por mi marido y por mí.

La maga oscura trago saliva nerviosa **\- P..p..porque hizo eso?.**

La mujer la miro con tristeza y comprensión.

-Durante la excavación hubo un derrumbe él y su amigo quedaron atrapados, su amigo había quedado incapacitado bajo una roca pero mi suegro no, busco una salida así como agua para dar a su amigo y él, pero en vez de eso encontró una cámara oculta en la cual las paredes se encontraban tapizadas de jeroglíficos. y en el centro de ella descansaba el cofre.

 **-T..tt..tu ss..suegro sa. que decía.**

\- 4 días, 4 días es el tiempo que les llevo ser encontrados y es el tiempo que les tomo a él y a su amigo transcribir esos jeroglíficos, pues mi suegro lo había copiado para mostrárselos al otro y de paso mantenerlo ocupado para que no perdiera la fuerza...pero lo que descubrieron...

La mujer quito la vista de la ventana clavando su penetrante mirada en la joven maga.

-Oh lo que descubrieron hizo que quemaran la copia al instante y mi suegro regreso para destruir esa habitación arriesgándose a que todo colapse sobre ellos, la estructura callo con facilidad puesto que el tiempo la había deteriorado bastante y por milagro solo la habitación cayo el colapso no fue completo, el ruido había logrado que al fin los localizaran y rescataran.

\- Él y su amigo nunca contaron eso ni la caja, como te dije y él se retiro pero nos lo contó a nosotros pues decía que tenía el presentimiento que lo debíamos saberlo puesto que sos mi ka y el de mi marido el mago negro del caos, ahora que lo pienso... creo que el ya sabía que esto pasaría- la mujer suspiro- la leyenda dice que una vez un faraón junto a su corte fueron bendecidos con una increíble fuerza que posteriormente sería utilizada para derrotar al mal que se acercaba, pero ellos estaban incompletos les faltaban las otras partes de su ser, por ello no podían usar toda su fuerza y fueron derrotados.

La joven maga tenía una mirada triste y lejana como si recordara algo, la mujer la escudriñaba sin parpadear como si intentara leer su mente.

-Ellos al ver su desesperante situación realizaron un ritual que les permitiría renacer en la época que estuvieran las otras partes de su ser para juntos exterminar al mal.

 **-Mi señora a dónde quiere llegar con esto?**

-Maga oscura tu junto a otros monstruos como el de mi marido estaban en los dibujos de la batalla- la maga bajo la cabeza ante esto- y sabes a lo que quiero llegar los dibujos mostraban los elementos del faraón y su corte, esta marca es sin duda el colgante del faraón su pirámide, ya se que mi bebé será su otra mitad.

 **-Q..q..que piensa hacer con esa información- la maga trago seco- lo..lo entregara a zorc?**

-Hay mi niña no entendiste las acciones de mi suegro y el porqué te eh llamado?

 **-...**

-Nosotros queremos liberar al mundo de estado actual, de cómo vivimos oprimidos con el constante miedo de fallar y ser asesinados.

 **-Para que me necesita en eso?.**

-El faraón fue encontrado y capturado junto al ladrón y el cuidador ayer

Los ojos de la maga casi salen de su órbita ante eso ! Por eso no podía contactar con su maestro el mago oscuro había sido derrotado!

-Zorc está buscando para los hikaris, los quiere a ambos. Quiero que busques a dos mujeres, lo siento una conexión débil pero está ahí se que hay otras dos mujeres embarazadas de luces busquémoslas juntas y protejamos el futuro.

 **-Mi señora usar a tal grado mi poder...**

-No temo por mi, voy en mi séptimo mes de embarazo-llevo la mano a su abultado vientre- incluso si nace ahora aun así vivirá, el riesgo es menor.

 **-Pero usted morirá.**

-Eso no importa, solo que si pasa, si termino agotada y muero llévalo a su abuelo junto con los otros bebés.

 **-Si usted muere yo no me podre mantenerme en este mundo**.

-Si podrás..el..el fue el que me lo pidió...-empezó a llorar mientras le pasaba el báculo del mago negro del caos que brillaba suavemente.

- **Mi señora que hizo..**

-El mago lo entendió, mi marido se lo pidió como su ka no estaba de acuerdo pero tuvo que ceder, tiene su alma y energía cuando yo me vaya te mantendrá en este mundo por lo menos por tres días.

 **\- Desde cuando...**

-Desde que la marca apareció...cuando me embarace pensamos planes para el parto, luego por si nos descubrían antes de ello. No les contamos nada puesto que no queríamos preocuparos en vano, pero con la captura del faraón teníamos que ponernos en marcha... ambos desde un principio estábamos preparados para este sacrificio.

 **-Mi señora-** la maga lloraba.

-Mi pequeña no llores que tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Apenas la mujer termino de decir esto la joven maga recito el hechizo y ambas desaparecieron.

 ** _Tres días después_**

Se veía a una pequeña niña corriendo con un bebé en brazos siendo guiada por una mujer embarazada y darck magic girl con otro bebé en brazos.

 **\- Corran ya casi llegamos.**

En eso se escucha una explosión y varios aullidos

-No lo lograremos, nos encontraran!

La maga desacelero un poco para correr al mismo tiempo que la mujer y sin disminuir el paso le paso al bebé para luego tocar la frente de la mujer.

 **-Cuando aparezcan repite el proceso con él para que se entere todo lo que paso en el menor tiempo posible y sepa tomar acción, las enviare allí.**

-Pero usted..

La maga negó con la cabeza **\- Este no es mi mundo yo sigo aquí por el sacrificio de dos personas muy nobles, no quería hacerlo porque hay riesgo que los sigan por la fisura pero intentare retenerlos hasta que esta se cierre por completo.**

Ella agito su báculo y los bebés junto a las mujeres desaparecieron.

 **-DONDE ESTÁN!- rugió una criatura negra rodeada de monstruos**

 **\- lejos Y NUNCA LOS TENDRÁS!**

 **-MALDITA PAGARAS POR TU INSOLENCIA!**

Al decir esto todos los monstruos se lanzaron contra la maga, pero esta creaba escudo tras escudo para retrasarlos hasta que lo sintió y lanzo una especie de risilla pues se encontraba demasiado cansada para reírse en forma, susurrando estas últimas palabras y antes de desaparecer.

 **-La fisura término de cerrarse has perdido, solo espera los días de tu reinado están contados zorc.**

 **La criatura lanzo un último grito lleno de odio y rabia para luego desaparecer mezclándose entre las sombras junto a sus monstruos como si nunca hubiese pasado nada ahí.**


	3. 8 años

-Ishizu-nee!-gritaron tres vocecitas que se acercaban corriendo.

-Pequeños!-dijo una adolescente como de 16 de cabellos negros largos y rasgos egipcios tirando su mochila para recibir a las tres personitas que se tiraron complacidos a sus brazos.

-Mi mami no vino contigo esta vez?- pregunto el pequeño con la cabellera blanca y grandes ojos cafés.

-No, mi pequeño esta vez no pudo pero me dijo que puede ser que venga dentro de dos meses.

El pequeño bajo la cabeza con un puchero y los ojos acuosos.

-No es justo, es mi mami porque no puedo estar siempre con ella.

-Pequeño yo sé que no lo entiendes, ninguno lo hace pero cuando sean grandes se les contara todo, lo juro.

-Ne ne nee-san adivina que !

-Mmmm...Malik que hiciste esta vez.

-buuu no hice nada malo pero mira lo que encontré mientras ryo y yugi dormían!

Salió corriendo desapareciendo por las escaleras para regresar con una caja de oro en las manos, ante ello hubo diferentes reacciones.

El pequeño de cabellera blanca de nombre ryo lo miro con reproche por agarrar cosas sin permiso y fisgonear.

El de pequeño de cabellera tricolor y enormes ojos amatistas contemplaba la caja embobado con sus ojitos brillando de fascinación.

Y la joven egipcia lo miro horrorizada soltando un grito enfadada.

-MALIK!

El pequeño de cabello rubio y rasgos egipcios con los ojos de un exótico lila solo la veía cohibido no le gustaba que su hermana se enojara con él, aparte él no hizo nada malo solo curioseo porque estaba aburrido! Y cuando vio esta caja quiso mostrársela a ella y sus amigos porque era muy fresca!

-DAME ESA CAJA AHORA! Y NO VUELVAS A CURIOSEAR ENTENDIDO!

-Pe..pero yo..yo.

El pequeño estaba asustado su hermana nunca lo había tratado así.

No sabia que hacer, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia ansiosas por escapar y empaparlo por completo.

Esta al verlo tan trastornado inhalo profundamente intentando calmarse, su hermano no sabía lo que pasaba, el peligro de si la descubrían.

-Malik se que no quisiste hacer nada malo, pero esa caja es muy importante dámela y la guardare para que nadie la encuentre si?

-NO!

Grito una pequeña vocecita desesperada a lo que todos voltearon a ver a su dueño alarmados, puesto que este usualmente demasiado tímido y cohibido como para alzar la voz.

-Yugi pequeño que ocurre? te encuentras bien?

-No, bueno si, es decir no-...ishizu-nee por favor no te la lleves, por favor...

-Porque pequeño? Tu no entiendes esa caja es peligrosa.

El niño se limito a estrujar su remera apesadumbrado.

-Yo..yo no se porque pe..pero algo me llama no quiero separarme de ella...por favor ishizu-nee puedo conservarla?

La miro con los ojitos acuosos y suplicantes que parecieran haber duplicado su tamaño, el labio sobresaliendo ligeramente haciendo un puchero.

..yugi yo.

La egipcia no sabía que decir, en eso entra un pequeño anciano con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un enorme parecido al tricolor menor.

-Claro que si yugi pero primero me tienes que prometer algo.

-Lo que sea abuelito

-Pase lo que pase no la sacaras de tu cuarto, como es un rompecabezas solo intentaras armarlo cuando las ventanas y cortinas estén cerradas y nunca, NUNCA! Hablaras de él a nadie.

-Lo juro abuelito- dijo llevando la mano al corazón y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo significando que ellos tampoco lo contarían.

-Así me gusta mi niño. Ahora, quienes quieren ir a por un helado?

-Podemos?!

\- Claro siempre y cuando usen tanto las gorras como sus lentes

-Señor Muto..

-Ryo cuantas veces te eh dicho que me digas abuelo? enserio pequeño prácticamente te eh levantado desde que eras un bebé

\- Bueno...abuelo porque tenemos que ocultarnos y disfrazarnos cuando salimos?

-Ya se los dije mis niños es por su seguridad

-Pero no entiendo porque es por nuestra seguridad, los otros niños no lo necesitan porque nosotros si? - hizo puchero malik

-Porque ustedes son especiales y lo entenderán cuando sean grandes.

-Abuelito puedo quedarme quiero jugar con mi nuevo rompecabezas

\- Claro yugi pero no olvides lo que te dije y cierra todo, te traeremos uno de...ummm...frutilla?

-NO! QUIERO CHOCOLATE!

-jajajajaja si ya se ya se

Los otros dos se disfrazaron tapando sus cabellos con gorras y poniéndose enormes lentes que les tapaban casi toda la cara para luego salir.

El pequeño tricolor agarro el rompecabezas que malik había dejado en la mesa luego de haber sido amonestado por ishizu y se dirigió emocionado a su cuarto para completarlo

Al tocar la caja sintió un calor agradable y por un segundo le pareció que escuchar una voz que decía.

- **Al fin.**

Pero tenia que ser alucinaciones suyas no había nadie en casa por si acaso miro para todos lados buscando cualquier indicio de otro ocupante pero nada suspirando aliviado al comprobar que efectivamente estaba solo.

-No sé porque pero presiento que ustedes son importantes y me hacen sentir tranquilo.

Le dijo con cariño a las piezas mientras las contemplaba y acariciaba

Lo que el niño no sabía es que cierto espíritu lo admiraba a él.

 **-Oh mi hikari es tan adorable~**

-No sé porque pero me siento cómodo, como si un vació que ni sabia que tenia estuviera un poco más lleno.

 **-Oh pequeño angelito no tienes idea te eh esperado por 3000 años.**

El pequeño empezó a armarlo mientras seguía hablándole.

-Sabes en el colegio los otros niños se meten con malik, ryo y conmigo no quieren jugar con nosotros y a veces nos golpean.

 **-Quienes son, quienes son los que se atrevieron a dañarte ángel mío? Quienes fueron los que osaron dañarte, a ti que eres mi pareja y por ello protegido de Ra.**

-Nos dicen debiluchos y nerds porque ya casi cumplimos 6 y no tenemos ka, yo se que esta ahí lo siento pero no quiere salir.

 **-Mi niño...**

-Pero eso no importa! Ósea si, está mal que nos dañen pero eso no es lo que duele sino que mi bestia no quiera salir será, que no me quiere? Porque yo la quiero, a pesar que no la conozco la quiero.

 **-Mi niño no es tu culpa, es culpa de mi otra parte por no haber aparecido aun junto a ti.**

-Malik intenta muy duro que salga, el dice que quiere protegernos, yo también lo deseo pero si ella no me quiere no puedo forzarla, ryo piensa lo mismo eh ishizu-neechan y el abuelo no sé, ellos siempre nos miran entre triste, con miedo y esperanza es raro quiero preguntarles del porque de eso pero seguro solo contestaran que aun es muy pronto para saberlo como siempre.

 **-...**

-Yo solo quiero que nosotros tres estemos siempre juntos y que no les pase nada a ryo o malik como el abuelo siempre nos oculta, disfraza y nos dice que es peligroso tengo miedo, no quiero que nada malo les pase a mis amigos.

 **-Mi pequeño, tu me has despertado ya nada podrá pasarte pues no lo permitiré, cuando hallemos a mi reencarnación y me una a él, él te protegerá..te protegeré de todos y todo. Ademas que les pasa a ese anciano y esa loca como para preocupar así a mi ángel, no puedo esperar a ponerles la mano encima y enseñarles como se le tiene que cuidar a un infante, y más uno tan precioso grrrr.**

El pequeño se había quedado dormido, no consiguió unir ninguna pieza y el espíritu solo lo miraba con amor, cuando Isis le menciono a su luz intento imaginarse como se sentiría al encontrarlo, pero que fuera así de bueno, que sintiera tan dichoso y completo . Aparte este niño es sumamente tierno y adorable, su vocecita parecía campanillas sonando, esa naricita de botón que se arrugaba de vez en cuando en su sueño lo incitaba a acariciarla, esos lindos pucheros en esos rosados labios que le gritaban a morderlos, y ni que decir sus brillantes ojos cual joyas que resplandecían de inocencia y pureza, su luz era perfecta y no podía esperar a encontrar su cuerpo y tenerlo en brazos.

 **-Mi lindo aibu cuanto más completes el rompecabezas más lo atraeré hacia ti, pero por el momento te protegeré hasta donde pueda con el poder que poseo en esta forma.**

Después de dos horas los otros volvieron, como el niño no contestaba a sus llamados lo buscaron en el cuarto solo para encontrarlo dormido con las piezas esparcidas por el piso

El anciano negó con la cabeza para luego suspirar.

-Creo que fue muy pronto para dárselas.

Cuando intento recogerlas para guardarlas estas le quemaron la mano.

-PERO QUE!

Ante semejante grito ishizu vino corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

-SALOMÓN QUE OCURRIÓ ESTÁN BIEN? NOS ENCONTRARON?! ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE?!-mirando a todos lados buscando enemigos.

-No ishizu solo que las pieza me quemaron cuando intente tocarlas.

La mujer suspiro aliviada para luego levantar una ceja extrañada ante las palabras del otro eh intento agarrar una para comprobarlo solo para que el collar de oro en su cuello empezó a brillar y luego desmayarse.

 **-Isis.**

-No soy Isis me llamo Ishizu.

La persona que le hablaba negó con la cabeza.

 **\- Veo que por tu juventud el collar aun no te reconoce. Bueno Ishizu, no tengo mucho tiempo así que solo diré:**

 **\- Si se atreven a volver a intentar separarme de mi luz MORIRÁN!**

Después de eso la pelinegra despertó pálida, sudando a mares bajo la preocupada mirada de cuatro personas.

-Ishizu estás bien mi niña? Has estado fuera por horas.

-No lo se Salomón, de repente vi todo negro y después apareció una persona parecida a yugi pero más fuerte, madura y con rasgos egipcios que me llamo Isis para luego decirme que si intentamos separarlo de yugi nos mataría.

-Ese seguro era el faraón - dijo pensativo el anciano- parece que no hay caso yugi tendrá que quedarse con el rompecabezas.

-Ishizu-nee/ one-san/ishizu-san te encuentras bien?.

\- Si pequeños, no paso nada solo un bajón de azúcar, que tal si lo solucionamos con el helado que trajimos?

Ante la dulce propuesta estos saltaron encantados sin demorar un segundo más en salir corriendo hacia la cocina para comérselo lo más rápido posible siendo seguidos de forma más calmada por los adultos y un espíritu aunque nadie era consciente de la presencia de este último.


	4. joey wheeler

Habían pasado dos meses desde que yugi adquirió el rompecabezas y no lograba avanzar nada con el.

-Porque es tan difícil!

 **-No te rindas mi hikari, cuando el momento llegue Ra moverá tus manos para que lo completes.**

-No es justo lo intento muy duro-lagrimas asomaban en sus ojitos-porque no puedo?

 **-Oh no no no, mi niño no llores- dijo aplastando su frente en la del pequeño a pesar de que este no podía verlo, sentirlo o escucharlo- las lagrimas nunca deberían opacar las joyas que tienes por ojos**

Bueno el tema de no sentirlo ni tanto, pues el niño a pesar de efectivamente no escuchar o ver al otro ocupante del cuarto si podía sentir un toque cálido y reconfortante en su frente tranquilizándolo instantáneamente.

-Que lindo se siente- sonrió cálidamente causando una sonrisa y rubor en el egipcio

 **-Tan lindo~**

En eso tocan la puerta

-Adelante

-Hey yugi, malik quiere volver a intentar invocar su ka quieres ir?

-Claro, espérame y guardo todo para irnos si?

\- lograste avanzar algo?

\- nada-suspiro

\- lastima, solo sigue intentándolo estoy seguro que si perseveras tarde o temprano lo lograras

-Lo are ya tengo pensado mi deseo - recordando lo que le dijo su abuelito hace poco, que si lo resolvía se le concedería un deseo.

-Ah si? Y se puede saber que es~

-Nop es se-cre-to.

En eso el menor termino de recoger las piezas y procedieron a ir en dirección al bosque donde siempre va el egipcio a practicar.

Pero al llegar a la entrada del bosque donde este los esperaba escuchan algo inusual

Siguiendo su curiosidad infantil fueron en busca del origen del sonido encontrando a un pequeño como de su edad de cabello rubio sucio y ojos mieles con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tenia una expresión concentrada y hacia un amago de fuerza.

-MALDICIÓN! FUNCIONA!

Se vio una figura borrosa que rápidamente desapareció.

El rubio cayó al piso estampando repetidamente sus puños en la hierba intentando mitigar su frustración mientras las lagrimas de rabia resbalaban de sus ojos.

-NO NO NO PORQUE NO FUNCIONA! Aparece estúpida bestia shif shif shizuka me necesita tengo que ir junto a ella shif shif

El peliblanco siguiendo su amable naturaleza se le acerco por la espalda ofreciéndole un pañuelo, haciendo que este se asustara puesto que no había notado la presencia de sus acompañantes.

-Waaaaa fantasma.

-No somos fantasmas, somos niños al igual tu.

 **-Yo si y con que toques a mi luz te maldigo~**

-Y como aparecieron de la nada?

-Hemos estado por un rato aquí. no salimos de la nada .

-Vieron todo?

-Si

-Oh seguro se burlaran porque no puedo invocar mi ka verdad?! Porque no se largan antes que les de la paliza de sus vidas?- dijo rojo de furia mientras apretaba sus puños.

 **-Hey cuidadito con esa boca y tus acciones! Con que le vuelvas a tratar así a mi niño te mato.**

-Hey tu pequeño punk quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a ryo el solo quería ser amable contigo!- el egipcio no dudo para saltar en defensa de su amigo.

-Malik tranquilo respira, el seguro no quiso..es decir el..el es como nosotros seguro pensó..pensó...

-Que mierda balbuceas enano ojón porque mejor vos y tus amiguitos no se largan por donde vinieron- dijo empujando al tricolor que se había acercado a fin de interponerse entre ambos y evitar la confrontación

 **-Eso todo agárrenme que ah este si lo mato.**

Yugi como presintiendo que algo malo pasaría exclamo.

-NOSOTROS TAMPOCO PODEMOS INVOCAR NUESTRO KA.

-Eh?

-Yugi/yu

-No..nosotros no nos rei..reiríamos...es decir porque..porque nos reiríamos si tampoco podemos invocarlos?

-Pf ja ja jajajajajaja pues haberlo dicho antes creí que se querían burlar de mi como los otros niños.

-Pff como si nos hubieses dado la oportunidad, directamente saltaste a conclusiones cabeza caliente.

- **Concuerdo parecías un perro callejero atacando a cualquiera.**

-Malik!

-QUE!

-Cállate

-Naaa tranquilo no me ofende, si tengo un temperamento fuerte mi hermana me lo decía todo el tiempo.

-Hermana? tienes hermanos?

-si bueno, tenia mis padres se acabaron de separar y mi adorable madre me dejo con el inútil de mi padre llevándose a mi hermanita consigo.

-Por eso querías invocar tu ka? Querías verla?- dijo el peliblanco compasivo le entendía, el también deseo muchas veces el tener el poder de ir junto a su madre y la hermana que le contaron que poseía.

-Si ellos lo decidieron por si mismos! Ni si quiera nos escucharon! Ella me necesita!

-Tranquilo emm..- dijo dudoso yugi intentando calmarlo pero no sabia su nombre.

-Joey, joey wheeler

-Yugi Muto y ellos son malik Ishtar y ryo bakura.

-Un placer.

-Bueno como decía joey estoy seguro que dentro de poco sabrás de ella, es decir, que mamá no permitiría que sus hijos como mínimo hablen entre si?.

-No se yug ella..no es que sea su persona favorita que digamos, a pesar de ser su hijo...

-Joey solo ten fe- ryo toco su hombro y por alguna razón el rubio se sintió mejor como si una cálida luz matara algunos de sus demonios de apoco.

-Bueno mucho drama, que tal si aprovechamos y jugamos un rato para divertirnos y de paso conocernos mejor?

-Claro, por cierto joey a que colegio asistes?

-Bueno como me acabo de mudar empezare en Domino Jr.

-Nosotros vamos ahí!

El resto de la tarde paso entre risas y juegos siendo esta la forma en la que el pequeño grupito consiguió un integrante más


End file.
